New Beginnings
by davisjs021
Summary: Bella decides she wants a fresh start away from Washington so after her freshman year she packs up and moves to New York. This new beginning leads Bella to find friendships and love she never knew could exist.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Moving across the county for a fresh start Bella finds friendship and love that she never knew could exist. (I'm really bad at summaries)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in this story.**

"Stop!"  
I kept going.

"Bella, stop!"

I can hear him getting closer, but I kept moving. There's no way I'm stopping, I don't want to hear his excuses. I'm suddenly jerked back and my face is in his hands.

"Look at me. Come back inside, please baby, she means nothing to me."

I stare into his eyes, glaring daggers.

"Really, you're going with that line. How cliche Jacob. So I suppose it was all a mistake and won't happen again?"

"Yes!"

"I read the messages Jake, I saw the pictures, that was no mistake. It's been going on for four months, we've been together for 10. So about half of our relationship you've spent with another woman. Goodbye Jacob. Someone will be by for my stuff later, I don't ever want to see your sorry ass again."

I finally made to my car in the parking garage and get in slamming the door. I put the car in drive and pull out leaving a dumbfounded Jacob in the rearview mirror.

I can't believe I wasted 10 months with that jerk. Jake and I met the summer before our last year of high school and became instant friends. The day we graduated he asked me to become his girlfriend. We made it through the summer and then decided to move in together since we were going to the same college. We a found a cute little complex by the University of Washington where we would be attending school. We were both from a little town called Forks about three hours from Seattle. Well he was from there, I didn't move there until the summer we met. I am originally Phoenix, Arizona. My family and I moved to Forks because my dad got offered a job as the Chief of Police and my parents were looking for a change of pace.

So here I am no place to live and in the middle of my freshman year. What the hell do I do now?

 **Three months later:**

I just finished my last exam of the year and packed up all my stuff from my dorm. After I moved out of the apartment I shared with Jacob I went to the school and begged for a dorm room. The only available one left was a single, which I wasn't complaint about. Now that all my stuff is in my truck, including the boxes I had my parents bring up with them, I was ready to head out. I decided I needed a fresh start away from Jacob and his new girlfriend Emily, the one he said meant nothing to him. I applied to transfer to NYU in New York, all the way across the country.

"Are you sure this is what you want Bells?"

Ah my dad, Charlie, I was his baby girl, the apple of his eye. I can't believe I'm saying goodbye.

"Yes daddy I'm sure. This is what I want, a fresh start, a chance to find myself."

"Could you at least wait until school starts back, do you have to leave now?"

"If I wait until school starts I won't have anytime to settle in and find a job and explore the city. I love you dad, but this is what I want."

I could see the tears starting to form in his eyes and my mom was already bawling. I turned and gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. With one last I love you I hop in my truck and drive away.

It takes me about two days to get to my new home. I make it to my apartment complex and meet the landlord. Once I'm squared away I start moving boxes into my new place. My roommate isn't here. I answered an ad on craigslist for someone looking for a new roommate due to their last one being a 'cheating asshole', I think we will get along just fine. Her name was Rosalie and from the emails we have exchanged sharing our stories we have become fast friends. She's amazing and if I were not 100% straight I'd ask her to marry me. Even though we haven't officially met I know we will have no problems being roommates.

Two hours later all my stuff is put away in my room and for the most part unpacked. I'm sitting at the bar in the kitchen making a list of things I need from the store. I have almost finished when I hear the door open. This is it, that must me Rosalie. I stay where I am waiting for her to come through the kitchen. About five minutes later Rosalie walks in the kitchen. She gorgeous, long wavy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, perfect brows, and killer legs. When she sees me she smiles.

"Bella, hi! It's so good to finally meet you. Did you find the place ok? How was your trip?"

"Hey, it's nice to finally meet you too. My trip was long and tiring, but I had no trouble finding the place. I have already unpacked almost everything and was just making a list for the store."

She takes the seat next to me after putting her stuff on the island.

"The place is beautiful, I love the apartment and the view is incredible."

The kitchen window overlooked central park and since it was summer and the weather was nice it was filled with lots of laughter and joy, just what I needed.

"I'm glad you like it and that you're settled in. Why don't I go to the store with you? I can show you around and we can grab some dinner, then go get whatever you need."

"That sounds great! Let me go change out of my moving clothes and then I'm ready."

After we both changed we headed out to her red BMW and spent the night touring the city before getting a slice of New York's finest and heading to the store.

After arriving back to the apartment and putting the groceries away we said our good nights and headed to bed. I texted my parents that I had settled and seen some sights and that I would talk to them tomorrow. I put my phone on the charger and turned out my lamp.

Tomorrow would be the first official day of my new start and I couldn't be more excited.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys just wanted to say I hope y'all enjoyed chapter one and if you did please leave a review! This is my first story so please bear with me. I will try and post updates once a week (the day may vary).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of characters in this story.**

'Beep beep beep…..beep beep beep…..beep beep beep'

Ugh. I turn over and cut of my alarm. I get out of bed and make my way into the bathroom. Today is my first official day in New York and I have decided that instead of putting it off to go out and start job searching today.

After a quick shower and deciding on a suitable job hunting outfit, a knee length black skirt with matching heels and lavender button down blouse, I make my way to the kitchen to find Rose sitting at the bar eating a bagel. She must be about to leave for work. Through our emails I learned that Rose is writer at the New York Times. She graduated from NYU last year with a major in journalism and got the job right away.

"Good morning Bella, how'd you sleep?"

"Good morning! I slept fine thank you, are you leaving for work?"

"Yes, everyday 9 to 5, it's not bad though I love working there."

"Well have a good day, I plan on job searching all morning and afternoon."

"Good luck and hey when you're done meet me at the cafe down the street from where I work and we can have lunch together."

"Ok sounds good, see you later Rose."

She had finished her bagel and was heading out the door. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a yogurt and sprite zero, taking them the the couch and opening my laptop. Pulling up job listings I write down the ones I feel have the best potential and make my way out.

My first stop is a bookstore. I love reading, so figured I'd check this place first. Walking in I see an older woman behind the counter. She gives me a warm smile.

"Hello dear how can I help you?"

She reminds me of my grandma Swan.

"Hi, I'm here about the job opening."

"Of course do you have a resume?"

Crap. I knew I forgot something. I didn't print copies of my resume out.

"No ma'am, I'm sorry I forget about the resume."

"That's fine dear, I prefer getting to know you through you and not a piece of paper. Come while don't we take a seat."

She leads me over to a little cafe.

"So tell me about yourself."

"My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella, I just moved here from a small town in Washington called Forks, although I am originally from Phoenix, Arizona. My last year of highschool I worked as a waitress in our local diner and once I moved to Seattle for my first year of college I got a job at a clothing store."

"So is this your first time on the East Coast? May I ask why you choose to move here?"

"Yes ma'am it is and for a fresh start. I had some personal problems back in Washington and decided to finish my last three years at a different school."

"I'm sorry to hear that dear. You seem like a bright young women Bella."

We spent the next two hours talking. I told her all about my childhood and life, she also told me of hers. Her name is Shelly Cope and her family has owned this bookstore since she was a little girl. Like me she is an only child. She never married and has no living relatives.

"Well Bella I have so enjoyed our conversation and if you want it the job is yours. You remind me so much of myself when I was your age."

"Thank you so much, I would love to work here."

"Great well why don't we go back in the office and fill out the paperwork and if you'd like you can start tomorrow."

"Of course."

She called out the girl behind the counter, hmm how did I not notice her before.

"Angela dear please keep an eye on the store while I take Bella her to get settled."

"Yes ma'am."

After filling out all the necessary papers and Ms. Cope introducing me to Angela, I am on my way to meet Rose for lunch.

"Hey sorry I'm late I got a job!"

"That's great Bella, where at?"

"The bookstore about a block from our place. It's called 'Fairytale Lane'."

"I love that shop and Ms. Cope is the sweetest."

"She is, she reminds me of my dad's mom, I am so glad I got the job, it's the one I wanted."

The waiter comes over and we place our orders, just as he leaves a girl about my age walks over and sits besides Rose. She has green eyes and black pixie styled hair.

"Oh Bella I forgot to tell you I invited Alice to join us. Alice this is my new roommate Bella, Bella this is one of my closest friends Alice, she lives across the hall from us, that's how we met."

"Hi Bella it's so good to finally meet you, Rose talks about you alot. She said when y'all first started emailing she just knew y'all would be great friends."

Her voice is high pitched but not in the annoying kind of way and I can already tell her personality is very bubbly.

"It's nice to meet you too Alice and I felt the same way."

Our lunch consisted of Alice and I getting to know each other. She, like me, will be a sophomore at NYU along with her twin brother Edward. She is a double major in business and fashion, her dream is to open her own clothing store.

"What about you Bella, what is your major?"

"I am majoring in Education, I would like teach kindergarten like my mom."

"How did I not know this after all our long emails and our talk last night?"

I look at Rose and laugh.

"Probably because all we talked about were cheating assholes and new beginnings."

"Cheers to that!"

We all held up our waters, and Rose her wine being the only one who could legally drink, and clinked them together. This was the start of two new beautiful friendships.

After lunch Rose went back to lunch and Alice and I exchanged numbers and made plans to hang out later this afternoon.

I made my way back to the apartment and changed into yoga pants and a old tee shirt, then laying back on the couch deciding to watch Netflix until Alice came over.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys hoped you enjoyed chapter two, if you did please review and if you didn't still review and tell me why. So I should probably mention that I have an idea of where this story is going and different things I wish to include, but this story is mainly just developing as I go. While I know that can lead to a terrible plot I promise to make sure everything makes sense and that there is a storyline.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story.

Author's Note: This week I have a lot of down time so you may be getting a couple chapters if nothing comes up.

"Bella wake up."

I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Bellaaaa!"

I slowly open my eyes and see Alice standing in front of me.

"What time is it?"

"It's 4:30 we are supposed to hangout remember?"

"I must of falling asleep I'm sorry."

I look at the tv and see netflix is still on, only the are you still watching box is up there. My clothes are all wrinkled and there are indentations on my arm from where I was laying.

"It's ok when you didn't answer my calls are texts I decided to come on over. I didn't mean to intrude but Rose gave me a key a couple months ago and I just let myself in."

"That's ok I don't mind. So what did you want to do?"

"I thought we could watch movies and do our nails, have a girls night, Rose said she'll join when she gets home."

"That sounds like fun!"

An hour later my toes and nails were painted a sky blue color with white flower decals on every other nail. Alice's were bright pink with black polka dots. We had 'The Princess Bride' and were pigging out on puppy chow (AN: If you have never had this you are missing out it is amazing.) while we waited on the pizza we had ordered. There was a knock on the door and I grabbed my wallet thinking it was the pizza guy. Opening the door I stopped in my tracks, that was definitely not the pizza guy. There on the other side of the door stood three guys, a blonde, brunette and a bronze? They were all gorgeous but the one with bronze hair there was something about him.

"Um, I'm sorry can I help you?"

The brunette stepped forward, he was a big guy and not fat just muscular, he had green eyes and little curls.

"You must be Bella , I'm Emmett, Rose's boyfriend."

Rose didn't tell me she had a boyfriend, I think she would've mentioned that.

"No your not you idiot you just wish you were."

That was the blonde, he had baby blue eyes, wavy hair, and a charming southern accent.

"Hi I'm Jasper Rose's cousin and these two are Alice's brothers, Emmett and Edward."

I remember Rose saying her cousin lived here and they were close as well as Alice's two brothers.

"Oh yeah come in."

I moved to the side and the three of them waltzed in. I closed the door and was turning to go sit back on the couch when Edward grabbed my wrist and stopped.

"I thought I should properly introduce myself, I'm Edward, Alice's twin. It's nice to meet you Bella."

His touch sent shocks through my arm.

"It's not to meet you too."

He smiled and went and sat down.

"What are y'all doing here it's girls night no guys and unless y'all have vaginas then leave."

"Chill little sis we just want to hang out we are bored."

Alice was glaring at Emmett. Jasper was beside her and put his arm around her and kissed his cheek. That must me the boyfriend she was telling about.

"Please darlin' can't we stay?"

He gave her puppy eyes, huh I thought only girls did that. As she opened her mouth to speak Rose came through the front door with pizzas.

"Hey guys I ran into the pizza guy in the hall so pizza is on me."

She walked into the kitchen and put them down along with her bag. Turning she saw the guys.

"Are y'all staying because I don't think there's enough pizza, what are y'all even doing here it's girls night?"

"That's what I said but no they don't listen."

After much arguing between the girls and Emmett it was decided that they could stay and more pizza was ordered. Throughout the night I got to learn about each of the guys.

Emmett. He was 24 and worked for a construction company. The same one he's worked for since he was 18, he decided college wasn't for him. He, Edward, and Alice had grown up in the city and their parents, Carlisle and Esme, moved to Staten Island.

Jasper was 21 and moved here three years ago from Dallas to go to NYU, his major was also education, but her planned on teaching high school history. He loved history.

Last Edward, he was 19, 20 in two week June 20th, and born ten minutes before Alice. He also attended NYU and his major biology. He wanted to study medicine like his dad and planned to going to medical school when he graduated. He wanted to be a pediatrician. I think I was in love and I hardly knew him.

After three movies, lots of pizza, chips, and desserts I looked over and everyone but Edward was asleep. Looking at my phone I saw it was 1:30.

"Oh wow I should go to bed I start work tomorrow. Are they fine right there?"

"Yeah don't worry about them we do this all the time."

"Oh ok, are you going to stay?"

"No the guys and I share an apartment on the floor above your's, but it was nice to meet Bella and I hope to see you again soon."

I smiled and walked him to the door.

"Goodnight Edward I hope to see you again too."

"Goodnight Bella."

I picked up the trash and food in the living room and put them in the kitchen, cutting of the tv and the lamp I take a deep breath and head to my room. Since I'm already in lounge clothes I decide not to change into pjs, I brush my teeth, wash my face and head to bed, setting my alarm from 8:30am. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out.

Author's Note: Surprise two chapters in one day. I was in bed all day watching Netflix and thought why not. I hope y'all enjoyed chapter three and let me know what you think by reviewing, hopefully chapter four will be up soon! ;)


	4. Author

Hey guys so this is not the next chapter. I have decided to change the story just a little. The characters and where they are are still the same but they are all out of college. Here is each character's bio and what's new.

Bella just graduated from University of Washington with a BA in Elementary Education. She still moved to New York because Jacob cheated. They were still only together for 10 months and still friends since the summer before their senior year in high school which is when she moved to Washington. She still has the job at the bookstore bc since its summer school is not in, she will start applying for teaching jobs toward the end of them summer. She is 24.

Emmet still works for the construction company except he is 29 and did go to college and got a BA in business, he is in the process of buying the company he works for. (He still has worked there since he was.) Emmett likes Rose and is trying to get her to go out on a date.

Alice is 24 and just graduated from NYU with a BA in fashion and Associate in writing, she is working on her own fashion line and got a job writing for a fashion blog. Her and Jasper met when he moved to New York his freshman year of college to go to NYU and shared an apartment with Emmett and Edward (they met through Rose Jasper's cousin, they all live in the same building, alice across from Rose and the boys next door to Alice.) They have been dating for two years.

Jasper is 24 and dating Alice. He just graduated from NYU with a BA in History and Education. For the summer he is working with Emmett and will be applying to high school later into the summer.

Rosalie is 27 and still works for New York Times. She likes Emmett as well but broke up with her ex Royce six months ago for cheating (They were together a little over a year, about 15 months). Eventually she'll say yes. She also graduated from NYU with a BA in writing/english.

Edward is 25 (I know I said him and Alice are twins, but I changed it) he graduated with a BA in Biology and he is now longer going to med school, in instead he is a pharmacist. He has never been in a relationship but had a couple one night stands during college. (HE IS NOT A PLAYER!)

I'm sorry for all the confusion I just wasn't feeling the whole going to college thing. I hope no one is confused to badly I think I covered everything and I hope you still read and enjoy the story!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story.**

The next morning I woke up, showered, and got dressed before walking in the living room and seeing everyone except Emmett still asleep. It's Saturday so Rose doesn't have work today.

"Good morning little Bells."

"Hey Emmett, how'd you sleep?"

"Good, why up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing?"

I raised my eyebrow at him and laughed.

"Touché, haha I guess I'm just used to being up early. Your turn."

"I start my first day of work, it's just at a little bookstore and my shift is only four hours but it's a start."

I had received a text from Angela this morning who was opening with me and going to she me the ropes asking what I liked from Starbucks. She seemed like a sweet girl and I couldn't wait to get to know her more.

"Well I better go Emmett, tell the others I'll see them later."

"Bye little Bells have a good first day!"

"Thank you!"

And with that I grabbed and banana and a yogurt smoothie and was out the door. I made it to the store five minutes before opening (9am) and headed inside finding Angela there sipping a coffee and another on the counter beside her.

"Good morning sunshine, here's your coffee just like you like it."

"Thank you so much Angela, I think I'm going to like working with you."

She laughs then precedes to show me how to use the register and takes me all around the store showing me the cafe area where they have fresh coffee and treats that Ms. Cope makes everyday, she shows me hour the shelf the book and the storeroom where they keep extras and storage. It was a small store, but had a lot of charm and I think I was going to love this job more than my others.

On Saturday and Sunday mornings at 10 they had storytime for children of all ages. I watched as Ms. Cope read to the kids and how happy they were. By the end of my first shift I had made a new friend in Angela and learned that she was engaged to her highschool sweetheart Ben and they are getting married at the end of summer, I had checked out three customers all by myself and read Wuthering Heights for the millionth time.

After saying goodbye to both Angela and Ms. Cope I grabbed my bag and headed home. It was a little after 12 so I decided to stop and get a sandwich from the Cafe. Once I made it the the complex I got in the elevator and pulled out my phone. I had a missed call from both my mom and dad and a text from my Rosalie saying she hoped I had a good first day.

Stepping off the elevator I was still looking at my phone and ran straight into someone.

"Oh my god I am so sorry."

I looked up at their face and saw it was Edward.

"Edward, hey I'm sorry for running into you. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It ok Bella, how was your morning? You had your first day at work right? How was it?"

He was sweet he remembered and asked about my day.

"It was good, I think I'm going to like working there this summer. Ms. Cope is the best and the girl I work with, Angela is really great."

"Good! I'm glad you had a good day."

"Thank you. How was your morning?"

"Fantastic, went for a run, met my parents for lunch, and now I am on my way to meet Jasper and Emmett for a game of pool and a beer."

"Have fun with the guys."

I started walking away when I heard him call my name.

"Hey why don't you come. Us guys didn't really have a chance to get to know you last night. You and Rose have been talking for months and you spent some time with Alice yesterday, so come hangout with the guys."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"Yeah come on it will be fun!"

"Ok just let me go change first."

"Great, I'll wait for you down in the lobby."

I go inside and change out of my leggings and blouse into black jean shorts and a purple tee. Rose was sitting on the couch working on an article for work. She asked me about my day and what I was up too. I had a short conversation with her, and texted Edward that I would be down in a minute (the guys gave Bella their numbers last night). Rose asked if I wanted to go to dinner with her after I eat the guys and I agreed. Grabbing my purse and slipping on my converse I headed out the door and down to the lobby to meet Edward.

"Hey you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's do this."

I follow Edward out the door and and four blocks down the their favorite bar, Shooting Star. We walked in and saw Jasper and Emmett already had a table and made our way over.

"Hey you made it and brought Bella!"

Emmett saw us first and shouted across the bar, not that anyone else noticed, seeing it was so noisy. We made our way over and sat down.

"Hope its of I came, Edward said it would be."

"Of course it is Bella, glad you did."

Jasper seemed like the calmest of the bunch.

"Little Bells while don't we go play pool, you play right?"

"Umm I have, I'm not the best though."

"Let's ok I'll go easy on you, and Edward and Jasper are playing next winner plays winner.'

We made our way over to an empty table Jasper and Edward following us and Emmett racked them up.

"Ok Bella do you want to break or should I?"

"Actually if you don't mind I would love to break."

All the guys looked surprised.

"What I said I've played before, just that I wasn't the best."

Truth is my dad and I played all the time since I was 7 and I use to play against the Phoenix and Forks police departments. I was good, not the best that was my dad, but I was a close second. So technically I wasn't lying.

"Alright boys you ready?"

I looked around at all three guys, bent over the table, and took a shot.

 **Author's Note: So there is chapter four, who knew Bella would be good at pool? Hope y'all enjoyed and let me know who you think is going to win overall. Next chapter should be up soon! Also hopefully y'all read the note I posted it gives information about the story and the changed I have made. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in the story.**

I took my shot and delivered a perfect break, sinking the 9 ball. I look up to the guys staring, all their mouths hanging open. I walk over to each one and close their jaws. I then walk back over to the table and take my next shot. (AN: sorry I don't know the rules of pool so if it wrong forgive me.) I line up the stick and shoot sinking the 13 ball. My next shot I missed and now it's Emmett's turn. Looking at all of them I see they are all still staring at me.

"You know it's rude to stare at people. Emmett you're up."

Finally he snaps out of it and walks over to examine the table. He takes a shot and in goes the 5 ball. Two shots later he has also sank the 1 and the 4. His fourth shot he misses and it's back to me. I get the 10,15, and 12. Two more balls to go and then the 8 and I win. I line the stick and in goes the 14. The next shot I miss and it's back to Emmett. He hits the 3 and 7 and misses the next shot. Just two more and the game is mine. Taking my shot I hit the 14. I move around the table to get the right angle and in goes the 8 ball.

"YES!"

Emmett's eyes go wide and he looks at me.

"What the hell, I thought you said you're not the best?"

"I'm not but I'm a pretty close second. My dad is the best."

Jasper and Edward are laughing and Emmett is pouting.

"Wow Bella I am impressed."

Edward comes over and gives me a high five and a smile while handing me a beer.

"Alright Jasper you ready?"

Edward and Jasper rack them up and start their game. It's pretty close but Jasper ends up taking the game. We all decided to take a break before Jasper and I go. I look at my phone and see its 3 and I have a text from Rose asking if 7:30 was ok for dinner. I text back yes and slide my phone back into my pocket. We go sit back at our table and order another round of beer and cheese fries.

"Bella I'm glad you came with us it's been fun getting to know you. I can tell you're going to fit in just fine with us."

"Awe thanks Edward. I'm glad too y'all are pretty cool."

We spend the next hour talking and I get to know the guys better. Every now and and then I catch Edward looking at me, I only catch him because I keep looking at him. I can't help it though he is probably one of the best looking guys I have ever met. He is also really sweet and smart. I hear stories about him and Emmet's childhood and pranks they pulled on Alice. I also hear about how Rose spent summers in Texas with Jasper and all the fun things they did on his family's farm.

Finally after many stories and lots of laughs we decided to get up and play our last round of pool. Jasper racked up the balls and we flipped a coin to see who gets to break. Jasper won. After going back and forth it was down to one last shot the 8 ball, and it was my shot. I bend over and line the stick up with the ball. Pulling it back I shoot.

"I knew it! Edward you owe me 20 bucks!"

I look over at them and see Edward hand Emmett a 20.

"You betted against me?"

"I'm sorry Bella, you are good but Jasper has never lost a game, well until now."

"It's ok haha at least Emmett believed in me."

"Hell yeah little Bells."

He runs over and picks me up spinning me around.

"Next round is on me thanks to Edward."

"Sorry boys but it's time for me to go, I got a hot date tonight and need to go home and shower."

"Damn Bella it's been two days and you already got a date?"

I started laughing at Emmett's excitement. Jasper was laughing along with me and Edward looked like he was frowning. Weird.

"No Emmett haha I'm going out with Rose."

"Can I come...please Bella?"

He was giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"No Emmett girls only sorry."

With that I grabbed my stuff and walked out the bar. Not even five minutes later I hear Edward calling my name.

"Hey Bella can I walk back with you? Emmett and Jasper decided to stay a little while longer and I was ready to leave."

"Sure Edward."

We walk in silence for awhile, it's not uncomfortable or awkward, just silent.

"So this is your first time in New York right?"

"Yes it is."

"Ok then how about tomorrow I will be your personal tour guide? I have work until one but after that I am free all day."

"That sounds like fun! Rose showed me around a little the first night I got here, but yes I would like that. I work till 12 tomorrow so just come by and get me when you're ready."

We make it to the apartments and finalize our plans for tomorrow. Going in my apartment I don't see Rose but I hear her shower. I go into my room and strip out of my jeans and shirt leaving me in just my bra and underwear. I throw my hair up in a bun and go to start the shower. It's 5:15 so I have plenty of time to get ready. After showering I get a clean bra and underwear and stand in front of the mirror and do my makeup. Going in into my room I put on a nice pair of dark jeans and a halter. Slipping on some sandals and grabbing my purse I walked out into the living room and Rose was sitting on the couch.

"Don't you look nice. How was your afternoon with the boys?"

"Thank you and it was good I heard some stories about your summers on the farm."

Her eyes go wide.

"He did not! I'm going to kill Jasper!"

We walked out the door and got in Rose's car and drove to a cute little italian place about 15 minutes away. The food was amazing and Rose and I had a great time. Meeting her friends and getting along so well with everyone I knew I made the right decision moving here. Everything was starting to fall back into place. I was no longer constantly thinking about Jacob and what he did. I had new friends and a new job, and I feel like this is where I belong.

 **Arthur's Note: Hey guys hope y'all enjoyed chapter five, the next chapter will be all about Edward and Bella. Please review nad let me know what you think! Also I have been working on a new story. I can't do one thing at a time so after this story is complete there should be another one on the way, but that is going to be awhile from now. I am hoping to have this story done by the end of the year, but don't hold me to that.**


End file.
